


Spell It Out

by mmmdraco



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the morning of his sixteenth birthday, Stiles woke up floating three feet above his bed because apparently he's a witch. Now, for the next year, he'll be living with his uncles in Beacon Hills... and maybe falling in love with a guy at his new school. (Sabrina the Teenage Witch fusion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I often ask for prompts on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) and got a request for Stiles the Teenage Witch. ~~I know other people have written such a thing, but I haven't read them so I wrote it anyway.~~ I haven't consumed any of the Sabrina canon in a while, but I was a big enough fan way back when that I had most of the novel series they put out so I'm going to hope I got the salient points right.

Stiles banged his head against his locker, wincing. Just great! He was new to school and kind of fell for a guy pretty immediately, so of course he was taken by the Queen Bee of the school who maybe noticed Stiles looking at the guy and is now making life hell for him. Totally not what he was expecting as a brand new witch.

It had all started when he turned sixteen. That morning, he'd woken up three feet above his bed and had promptly fallen down loudly enough that his mother had rushed in the room in her nightgown and immediately started crying and apologizing. That was how he'd found out that his mother was a witch who married a human and had to seal away her powers for twenty years after marrying and that Stiles himself had inherited the gift and couldn't see his father for the next year or the man would turn into a ball of wax. That's what got him shipped off to Beacon Hills with his uncles, Steve and Tony. (And, yes, he made as many Avengers jokes as he could that first day.) It was only a year of being away from his parents because no way was he going to ask his mom to stay with him and leave his dad alone while Stiles learned to work the magic that had burst into life within his veins. 

The guy Stiles fell for... Derek. He was tall and well-built and has the kind of facial hair that high school students shouldn't even be able to manage. He was also a kind and gentle dork who captained the lacrosse team but still managed to trip over his feet sometimes. And even though he was Stiles' lab partner in chemistry class, he didn't seem to even really notice him except to smile as Stiles offered to be in charge of titration or recording their measurements because Derek was kind of horrible at telling the difference between precision and accuracy. The smile was the thing that got him.

Only, a week into Queen Bee Lydia Martin somehow giving him so much of a cold shoulder that Stiles wondered if he could store popsicles under her collar, Derek broke up with her and it was awful, really. The whole school seemed to bemoan it, but Stiles couldn't quite bring himself to join in, even when Scott, the only real new friend he'd made so far, mentioned that he couldn't understand how it had happened. "They were just so good together! It's like someone cast a spell to break them up."

Stiles maybe raced home after school to quiz Steve and Tony about whether he could cast spells without realizing it. The answer (a resounding "no" peppered with advice on being careful when casting spells because they could go wrong) didn't exactly give him hope, but it did make him buckle down on his homework and his magic practice.

The next day at school, Derek actually talked to him. Like, mentioned that lacrosse tryouts were that day and maybe Stiles should come try out. It turned out that lacrosse was really easy... once you cast a spell on your shoes to seek out the best path to run for maximum scoring potential. He made first line easily and Derek gave him that smile the whole time that made Stiles smile back until Lydia glared daggers at him from the stands.

After that, Derek started hanging out with him. They got pizza after school a few times and Derek came over once to study for chemistry and it was great, really, except that he kind of wanted to kiss Derek. Like, a lot.

Lydia wasn't much of a menace, really, other than the glares, but Stiles could tell that a lot of people didn't even give him a shot because of things she said. So, when she started talking loudly in chemistry class while setting various wooden sticks on fire that had been soaked in chemical solutions, Stiles already half-expected to hear his name. But, hearing, "Can you believe how much he salivates over Derek's ass? What kind of loser wants sloppy seconds?" was a little much, especially since Derek was suddenly turning toward him.

"Is she telling the truth?" Derek asked, careful to pull back from the Bunsen burner as he waited for an answer.

Stiles licked his lips and tried to think of a good answer that hid his true feelings, but knew his face would betray any lie. "I don't think of you as sloppy seconds?" He cleared his throat. "I'll ask Mr. Harris to change lab partners tomorrow. Don't worry."

Derek gripped his wrist. "No. I, um, I don't mind. We were on for pizza after school, anyway. Want to make it a date?"

Grinning and nodding, Stiles promptly caught Lydia's eye and felt as though the daggers in her eyes might actually be making him bleed a little.

After school, Stiles headed toward his locker, not entirely surprised when Lydia stepped out in front of him, pointing one finger at him. "What the hell did you do to my boyfriend?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Nothing? He stopped dating you which means he's not your boyfriend anymore."

"We are on a break, loser. That doesn't mean you get to put your weirdly long fingers on him." Only, her finger was still pointing at him, edging closer and closer to his face.

In a way, it just felt right to point a finger back at her and say calmly, "Chill out, Lydia." What didn't feel right was seeing her turn into a mini-fridge in the middle of the hallway. "Oh, shit!"

"Stiles?" Derek came around the corner, brows knitted in confusion at the sight of the mini-fridge. "Oh. Um. Should that be plugged in in the teacher's lounge?"

"Uh, um..." Stiles looked around quickly to make sure no one had actually watched the whole thing happen, relieved to see no prying eyes. "Scott gave it to me. He had an extra. Now I just need to figure out how to get it home, I guess!"

Derek leaned down and picked it up, grimacing. "Geez, this thing is heavy. But, come on. I'll put it in my trunk and I can drive you home after pizza."

Stiles maybe fell a little more in love and couldn't be bothered to really think about Lydia until they were chowing down on slices of pepperoni and mushroom and Stiles had magicked his white shirt to repel sauce (which promptly backfired when a drop of sauce had literally rocketed off of his shirt to hit the window beside them where Stiles could see the mini-fridge in Derek's half-shut trunk). Somehow, the pizza didn't taste as good when seasoned with the knowledge that he'd turned a person into an appliance, and not even a smart one! He really needed to get home.

Faking a stomachache worked to hurry Derek up (and got him a few very comforting touches besides), and then they were on their way. Derek brushed a kiss against his lips after settling the mini-fridge on the front porch and Stiles felt his stomach seem to drop away, all too aware that he had to own up to his mistake to his uncles, and then possibly the Other Realm where witchy law enforcement was. "I'll see you tomorrow?" At least, he hoped he would.

Derek smiled that smile that felt as much like magic as anything Stiles had done and nodded as he headed to his car and drove off. It was difficult to lift the mini-fridge on his own (making him even more impressed with Derek), but he got it inside and closed the door, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing for a long moment until a voice interrupted him. "Why is there lace on the bottom of that mini-fridge?"

Of course Isaac had noticed. Stiles glared at the small black dog wearing, of all things, a scarf. How it had fallen on his uncles to look after the wizard trapped in a dog's body as punishment for trying to take over the Other Realm, Stiles still didn't know... but he also really didn't want to join him. "What is the point of you?" He rolled his eyes and called out, "Steve? Tony?" When they didn't immediately enter the room, he shouted, "Avengers assemble!" 

Steve was there first, glaring. "Stiles, I was in the middle of proctoring an English exam. What is it?" 

Tony popped in a moment later, wearing a lei and drinking a mai tai. "Stiles! You want to come to Hawaii with me?"

This was his life now, Stiles reminded himself. "Uh... Not right now. I maybe goofed a little and need some help?"

"What did you...?" Steve gasped as he saw the mini-fridge and seemed to know exactly what had happened. "Stiles, when you told me you doubted you'd ever bring a girl home, I didn't think you'd make her something other than a girl!"

Of course, that meant that Tony walked over and opened the mini-fridge, frowning at the lack of anything inside. "Hmm. I was at least expecting her heart."

"I didn't mean to! She was yelling at me about Derek and pointing in my face and I just... I told her to chill out. While pointing at her." He bit his lower lip, looking between his uncles. "Are they going to make me a cat or something?"

Steve pulled him in for a quick hug. "No. At least, they better not. It's your first offense and you're still in your learning period. Deaton won't like it, but we'll get it fixed."

Twenty minutes later, they had gone through the upstairs linen closet that served as their doorway to the Other Realm and were waiting in Deaton's office, designed to look like a veterinarian's office. It at least explained the man's propensity for turning witches into animals for their misbehavior. 

After explaining the situation, Deaton had put one hand on top of the mini-fridge and glared at Tony. "I should sentence him to cleaning up after the puppies without magic for two years."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You know, just because I dumped you doesn't mean you get to take that out on people. Start abusing your power and I'll start a mutiny to get you kicked out as the leader back here."

Inhaling sharply, Deaton nodded. "Fine. I will fix this and modify the girl's memory so that all she remembers is going home because she was cold. But, if you do anything like this again? I don't think anyone would object to me demanding a harsh punishment for you."

Stiles nodded in agreement and tried not to smile too much at how the linen closet smelled when they got back to it. He was still alive and kicking and doing magic... and he probably had to figure out how to deal with Lydia with his hands at his sides from now on.

Lydia wore a sweaterdress the next day even though most of the girls were in t-shirts and tank tops, and still Stiles saw her shiver a little. After school, she cornered him by his locker and held her chin up defiantly. "I'm sorry."

Okay. Not what he was expecting. "What for?"

Tossing her hair behind her shoulder, she sighed. "Derek called me last night and yelled at me for acting like we were still together somehow." She huffed out a breath and crossed her arms over her chest. "I guess he really likes you." She rolled her eyes. "The second he breaks up with you, I'll go after him again. So, just, be aware." She tossed her hair again and walked away, leaving Stiles looking positively gobsmacked.

Scott found him there a minute later. "Dude, don't you have lacrosse practice? Your first one, man!"

Stiles patted Scott on the shoulder roughly and got his things from his locker quickly. "Yeah. Come watch?"

"Of course!" Scott grinned widely and Stiles wondered if maybe there was just a little hint of magic in his smile, too.

Practice was good (Stiles held back considerably on the spells, though) and Scott got dragged with them for burgers afterward, but the best part was Derek offering to drive them home. Scott got dropped off first, and then it was just Stiles and Derek. "So, um, is your stomachache all gone?"

Stiles smiled. "Yeah. I feel pretty good right now."

"Me, too." Derek pulled into Stiles' driveway and put his car into park, hand reaching over to grab Stiles'. "Can I kiss you?"

Stiles' mind went in two directions. One way wanted to be stupid about the grammar of the sentence, and the other wondered if kissing Derek would turn him into a frog. Still, the previous brush of lips their hadn't been anything but nice and Derek was still Derek, so he crossed his fingers as he leaned in and pressed his mouth to Derek's, happily dragged into a five-minute makeout session that involved an increasing amount of tongue until Derek pulled away breathless and grinned. Stiles wiped his mouth and smiled. "That was nice."

Derek brushed his thumb along Stiles' cheek. "Yeah. Like magic."

Licking his lips, Stiles clenched his hands together. Yeah. Magic. Okay, so maybe he'd have to work to keep the whole being a witch thing a secret for a while. And to work extra hard on control. Pseudo-enemies into appliances were bad enough. Boyfriends into amphibians? Stile didn't want to think about it. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Derek said, finally pulling his hands away. "Definitely."

As Stiles walked toward the front door, he couldn't help smiling. Yeah, there were parts of it that sucked a lot, but suddenly being Stiles the Teenage Witch? Really not so bad after all.


End file.
